


Cat From Nowhere

by Lulubellisima



Series: Catlo--Or How One Catanova Got the Girl [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catlo, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Star Wars in Cats!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubellisima/pseuds/Lulubellisima
Summary: This is the fourth part in my Catlo series. Rey's POV of the events that started in Observations From a Ponderous Cat. It also gives a bit of a backstory for Rey Cat too!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Catlo--Or How One Catanova Got the Girl [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747081
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Cat From Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Catlo Vignettes. Inspired by @_afterblossom_ fan art. Specifically her animal abc work.

“Sweetheart?”

My tummy takes a flip, and I feel all gooey inside. Hearing Ben call me that hasn’t gotten old, even years later. It makes me feel just as happy as the first time I ever heard him call me that.

“There you are.” Ben comes toward me and nuzzles my head.

I purr and smile. “Here I am.”

He saunters over to me with a wicked smile. “Are you hiding?”

“I never hide.” Ben lays down next to me in our little bed inside the pantry. He nuzzles my head as I giggle.

“Aren’t you going to come out with the rest of us? We are all out in the garden.”

“In a little bit. I’m tired.” Ben shifts so that my head is under his and licks me.

“I’ll wait with you.” I purr and start feeling drowsy. I never would have believed that this would be my life. I’m glad I was wrong.

\-----*-----

My first memory is of the box that I lived in for most of my kitten life. It was musty and scratchy, but it was home. There were several of us living there--my brothers and sisters. I can’t remember them much anymore. It was also always cold. I remember snuggling up with the rest of the kittens to keep warm. I also remember our mother leaving one day and not coming back. We were all sad for a long time because of that.

At first no one wanted to leave. I was the only brave one, who went out to hunt food for everyone else. Once we were all grown up, my brothers and sisters started to leave. None of them wanted to stay and wait for our mum and dad. I was the only one. Alone.

\-----*-----

My family never came back. None of them did. I wish I knew why, but in the end even I know it probably doesn’t matter. I too had to eventually leave. There were too many animals that hunted near where we were. I roamed for a long time. Hunting by myself and meeting many cats--though I tried to stay away from them most of the time. My family was gone and there was no point in making a new one, they would just leave too.

\-----*-----

The time I met the male hooman who rescued me, I was filthy. Really, really filthy. The doberman from the house across the street I had been hiding at had chased me the day before. I had mud, grass, sticks, and who knows what else stuck in my fur. I didn’t really care much. It had been raining all week, so I was bound to get clean soon. I think it must have been fate--meeting that hooman.

I’m one of the best scouts around, you can just ask the neighborhood cats. I’m the one they pick whenever they need to go hunt or start some mischief. I’m fast, quiet, and my ears can hear even a feather drop. Except this day, I never heard the male hooman approach me as I was scavenging for food in the dumpster. I yowled and scratched. Pawed and hissed, but nothing stopped the hooman from putting me in a cage. I was so afraid. I knew, from stories the other cats had told me, that hoomans were bad. That they forced you to stay in a big box and never let you outside.

That they would sometimes hit you and then lock you in a smaller box. I cried and cried, trying to tell the hooman to let me out, but he didn’t. He took me to a place that was very bright and had lots of other animals. Not just cats, but dogs, birds, hamsters, and more. They gave me a bath, which I can’t say I hated. Most of the other cats I knew didn’t like water, let alone baths, but me--I loved them.

When I was a kitten, my brothers and sisters lived in a place that was so hot, sometimes our paws hurt just touching the black ground. After they left, and after I gave up waiting for any of them to come back, I walked and walked and walked. I wanted to go someplace that wasn’t just dirt and sand. This last place I was at, it rained a lot. I loved that. I loved the cool water hitting my fur, and making puddles on the floor I could jump in. The female hooman giving me the bath was kind. She hummed while she put something on my fur that turned into bubbles and she was careful with the cuts I had on my back. She didn’t seem to be like the hoomans the other cats had told me about.

The male hooman kept talking to her while she washed me. I couldn’t make out what they were saying, the running water was too loud, I could only hear a few words, but the one that stood out the most was “home.” Were they going to take me back to the hot sand place? I didn’t want to go back there, they could just leave me where he found me. They kept talking and I meowed, but the female hooman just made cooing sounds at me. She didn’t understand, I didn’t want to go back home--it was lonely at home, and my family didn’t go back for me. After I was clean and they made the cuts on my back better, they put me back in the cage. I trembled and meowed again.

“Please don’t take me home. I don’t want to be all alone again.” I might not have liked a lot of the cats around the neighborhood, but I liked that place better than home.

“It’s ok. You’re going to live with us now. There’s other cats you’ll be able to play with.”

Live. With them? Is this where they would put me in a big box and never let me out? No! I didn’t want that! I hissed and yowled, but they didn’t care.

“She’s going to be a lively one,” said the male hooman.

\-----*-----

“What are we going to name her?” I heard the female hooman ask.

They opened the cage I was in and walked away. I could hear them not far off, but couldn't see them.

“How about...Rey?”

I could hear them both laugh. Rey? I never had a name before. I slowly got out of the cage, not sure what they were expecting me to do. I was still afraid. When I got out, there was no one else there. I walked around the room, touching things with my paw.

“I’ll take her to work with me in a couple days and give her a full health check,” says the female hooman.

The hoomans place was...strange. They had a lot of things inside their box. Many things. Soft things, hard things, soft and hard things. I went under one of the large soft things and stayed hidden. Maybe if I stayed under there long enough they wouldn’t hurt me. Suddenly, I heard some shuffling, and I could smell something--another cat. I saw him coming from a different room. Why were there so many rooms?

He was big, with black and white fur. He looked...nice. Smelled good too. He walked in and his nose twitched. He looked around and then saw me. He looked right at me and I didn’t know what to do. Was he going to try and jump on me like the other toms did. He was going to be very disappointed. I hated toms. I once scratched a tom so much when he tried to jump on me that he ran every time he saw me after. Served him right.

This tom though. He smells nice. I never liked the smell of the other toms. He’s also very...I can’t find the words, but I would like to look at him all the time. Which is not good. That’s the fastest way to get a tom to notice and want to get me. The tom comes nearer and crouches so he’s at the edge of the large soft thing I’m hiding under. His large eyes look directly at mine and I can’t breathe. The male hooman suddenly lies down on the floor too.

“Ben, this is our new family member Rey. You’ll be nice to her right, and take care of her?”

The tom meows. “Yes.”

“She’ll come out when she’s ready,” says the male hooman. No. I won’t come out. I’ll never come out.

\-----*-----

I had to come out. I was hungry and thirsty and the hoomans gave me food. I went right back under the soft thing though. I wasn’t going to stay outside with the other toms and mollys. Well, only one molly, the other is barely out of her kitten age. They are all interesting.

One of the toms likes to spend his time high atop a large brown thing, the kitten is skittish and tries to stay away from the other big molly--I don’t blame her, she looks horrible. I think they have names like I do. I sometimes hear the hoomans say them, but I haven’t been paying much attention. I’ve just been hiding.

Then there’s the other tom--Ben. I remember his name. He’s always looking at me and trying to get near me, so I always run away. He scares me, but not for the reasons I’m usually scared.

\-----*-----

Ben keeps leaving me things in my room. Little things--extra treats, a small daisy. I don’t know what to think. He’s being so kind, but...no. I won’t fall for his tricks.

\-----*-----

Rose keeps telling me stories about Ben. He taught her to hunt in the garden, he plays with her whenever she asks. He goes on patrol in the neighborhood to protect the other cats. That’s different from what Phasma told me. Did she lie? Why? Maybe he’s not so bad after all.

\-----*-----

Kittens!!! Ben said he wanted kittens. How? What? I can’t believe he actually said that to me. Who does he think he is? He's not my tom. He’s...he’s...ugh! I knew he was only playing tricks on me! I’m so angry I don’t even realize I’ve hurt him until after. I go from angry to guilty in a matter of seconds.

I shouldn’t have hurt Ben. Not like that. He might be a regular tom and have lots of mollys out in the neighborhood like Phasma told me, but still...that doesn’t mean I should scratch his face. Now I feel awful. I’m not usually this aggressive. I just don’t know why Ben brings this out in me.

He’s been charming and trying to get me to talk to him, but I just...I do the opposite. I’m afraid of what it is. Afraid that if I let him in, let a part of me like him, he will just hurt me. Except, I’m the one that hurt him. I don’t know what to do.

\-----*-----

I haven’t seen Ben for a few moons. If he liked me before, he must hate me now.

\-----*-----

Ben looked so sad. He walked away from me when I tried to get near him. I know it was wrong to hurt him, but it’s his fault too! He was pressuring me and I can’t be like the others. I’m just not molly material--I wish he could understand that.

\-----*-----

Phasma said Ben went out to meet his friend Bella. It’s fine. Totally fine. I don’t mind that at all...is that why he hasn’t tried to talk to me again?

\-----*----

Fine. That’s fine. I shouldn’t be this upset. I wanted Ben to stop bothering me and now he has. So it’s fine. Just fine.

\-----*-----

I wish he would try and talk to me again. I wouldn’t hurt him. The scratch was only an accident.

\-----*-----

He saved me! Ben saved me! I don’t...I…

\-----*-----

“My you’re ticklish,” said Ben. Rey purred.

“I didn’t know either. No one has ever touched me there.”

Ben licked Rey’s nose and kneaded her tummy, his paws moving slowly.

“Stop,” said Rey half-heartedly.

Ben licked Rey’s nose again and the rest of her face. It feels so perfect being in Ben’s bed. We’ve been here three days and I don’t want to leave. Ben has been so sweet, even bringing me the food the hoomans give us. He pushed the bowl into our little space and then pushed it back to the kitchen when we were done.

He’s so protective and kind. I should have seen it before--from the beginning. I stretch next to him and then wrap my front paws around him.

“I love you,” I say. Ben purrs for a long time.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos. I'm also on Twitter @Lulu_ology.


End file.
